Must be Tuesday
by Tzadikim
Summary: "The last time I agreed to anything you said, we ended up in Duat for a week."


**AN: More Bro-OtP's!**

**This was referenced in The Perils of Nico Watching Your Children. A sequel with Jason is in the works.**

**(Yes, this is filled with shout outs. Try to name them all)**

**Disclaimer**: Last time I checked I am a female brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not Rick Riordan.  
**Title**: Must Be Tuesday  
**Word Count**: 1K  
**Summary**: "The last time I agreed to anything you said, we ended up in Duat for a week." Another vignette.

* * *

Walt glared at his shorter companion. "Dude, seriously. We should just stop and ask for directions."

The demigod was flippant and waved his hand in the air—or what could pass as air in Duat. "We're going to be fine, Walnubis."

Walt flinched at the nickname. He always identified himself as Walt, because he was _Walt_, dammit! With Anubis powering him or not, this was still his meat suit. Even if the Egyptian god did influenced him. It was small things, like a greater patience for dogs, being particular when it came to weighing objects, and the occasional odd flashback from the past. He had woken up last night with a fight in Ireland stuck in his mind.

It also explained the murderous impulse that he now had toward Bast. The stupid cat had given him the nickname after they defeated Apophis. The only people that were idiotic enough to address him by that moniker were the cat, Nico, and the few close friends that Anubis had.

"Nico," Walt said, exasperated by that point. He didn't even have to look around to tell that they had already passed the same rock formations. "We've been here before. And the time before that. Now I think I know Duat better than you, so why don't we—"

"The last guy tried to get us killed," Nico interrupted. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, snorting. "What idiot calls himself the first, anyway?"

Walt bit his tongue. The last guy did tried to kill them. The Anubis part of him was freaking out, but he just had to ignore that and almost got eaten by a large crab. Still, he was not going to give up and get his ego bested by a scrawny kid with as much Daddy Issues that he had. "Whatever. Maybe we'll get lucky next time?"

"Right, if I die then you're telling Percy. Have fun with that."

Walt blanched at that. Telling a very formidable hero that his beloved cousin had perished would not go well. Many pantheons were wary around the son of Poseidon, his reputation had grown and was exaggerated in several circles. "Fine. If I die then you're telling Sadie."

"That's not fair," Nico complained. "Your girlfriend scares me. She threw fire at me last time."

Walt rolled his eyes and continued their trek in silence.

The 'sky' of Duat was shifting with colors, reminding Walt of a lava lamp. Warm colors shifted and swirled, giving him a headache. Every now and then small portals would open up, bright flashes of light would be entering and leaving. A winding river was besides them, and Anubis had warmed him earlier on about which monsters lurked underneath. Several had a bone to pick with him.

(Thanks to that, he was advised by Anubis to never go near Bismarck. But Bismarck, to quote Sadie, could go bite him.)

He fiddled with one of the charms that was around his neck, nervous at what they could be facing. The thought shifted when he became worried about when or how they will be able to get home. He wanted to be back at the mansion with Sadie, resuming what normality of a life that he now had. The last thing that he wanted to do that day was to team up with a temperamental demigod and help him find a missing object of great value.

They were doing this all without a map, and following what Nico was told by others. This was not going to end well.

And if the mysterious and magical was the Orb of Thesulah again…

Then again, they were in the happy Land of Demons. What could possibly go wrong?

"So," Nico tried to ease their comradeship. "How are things?"

"The usual."

The laconic answer didn't seemed to fit. Nico sighed dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air. "Come on, the life of an Egyptian Magician with Anubis as your co-pilot must be interesting. It's been boring for me, lately. No monsters, no mysteries, even my friends have found nothing for me to do."

Walt tilted his head, confused. "Wait. Is that why you're dragging me through this?"

The fellow Necromancer's face turned pink. He stopped in his tracks. "Well. Not entirely…"

There was a small stab of pity. Walt thought back on the last few months, trying to find anything of particular entertainment. Normal was the watchword, after all. "Sadie and I ran into a magician during our date in Chicago."

The piqued Nico's interest. "Really? How'd that go?"

Walt frowned. He wished that Nico didn't find his injuries to be so amusing. He had an entire mansion of people to do that, too. "You would like him. His dog tackled me down a flight of stairs."

"Good guy." Nico laughed. "What happened next?"

Walt looked at him. He remembered the strange demon hunters that he collided into at a club with his friends, and then there were the federal agents that asked him about an incident that was related to Egyptian magic. Anubis had kept making quips about how they weren't alone in terms about the universe. Thankfully, the god was quiet now. He was probably brooding in a graveyard somewhere. "Isn't that enough?"

"You lead an exciting life," Nico said. "All I've been dealing with are the ghosts in the library. They've been such pains."

"Who you gonna call?" Walt weakly joked.

His friend frowned. "What?" Never mind. It was apparent that Nico needed an education in incredible movies. Walt guessed that he'll be introducing a number to the demigod in due time.

Walt cleared his throat. "So. Mysterious and magical object? Got any idea of where to look next?"


End file.
